PAVILION SEGI DELAPAN
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Kondo langsung menutup mulutnya, hantu gadis itu berputar-putar seperti mencari sesuatu. Setelah di rasa aman, Kondo pun menarik nafas lega. Namun tiba-tiba…/"Mana mungkin aku meninggal seseorang yang kusukai dalam situasi tadi."/"Apa?"/Horror Series/Horror Story no.1/TakaGin/*Dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman pengarang!*/


~PAVILION SEGI DELAPAN~

Summary: Kondo langsung menutup mulutnya, hantu gadis itu berputar-putar seperti mencari sesuatu. Setelah di rasa aman, Kondo pun menarik nafas lega. Namun tiba-tiba…/"Mana mungkin aku meninggal seseorang yang kusukai dalam situasi tadi."/"Apa?"/Horror Series/Horror Story no.1/TakaGin/*Dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman pengarang!*/

* * *

Read and Review?

Chara main:

-Joui Four-

-Hijikata Toushiro-

-Okita Sougo-

-Kondo Isao(Figuran)-

Warning: .AU. Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: T

Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki

PAVILION SEGI DELAPAN © Akasuna Yuri Chan

PAVILION SEGI DELAPAN © SANGMIN KIM *Webtoon

Don't like, Don't read

Note:Italic tanpa kutip: pov Gintoki

Italic dengan tanda kutip:inner/pikiran Gin (tolong bedakan ya!)

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _Kondo bersembunyi di balik batu besar –reflek menutup mulutnya, begitu matanya berhasil menangkap sesosok pudar seorang gadis. Sesosok yang ia yakini adalah hantu itu pun berputar-putar -seperti sedang mencari sesuatu-, mengelilingi pavilion segi delapan di dekatnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, gaun putih yang di kenakannya terlihat kotor oleh warna merah-yang berusaha Kondo abaikan- dan tanah. Rambut hitam berantahkannya terurai, menambah kesan menyeramkan pada pandangan pertama._ (Author:Kenapa malah jadi romens ya? -_-")

 _Keringat dingin terlihat memenuhi wajah Kondo yang sarat akan ketakutan. Si hantu menghilang, membuat Kondo yang menahan nafasnya kini menarik nafas lega. Matanya yang masih melihat ke bawah menangkap sesuatu berwarna putih melayang di udara. Keringat dingin kembali membanjiri wajahnya, bahkan wajah itu pun terlihat memucat seketika._

 _Matanya bergerak naik dalam gerakan slow motion. Ia tahu, seharus ia tak melakukan itu tapi matanya tak mau berkompromi dengannya. Semakin bergerak naik, semakin terlihat jelas pula bercak-bercak merah yang sangat di bencinya. Semakin ke atas hingga-_

"HENTIKAN!"

Semuanya menoleh pada pemuda berambut perak tak beraturan. "Ada apa, Gintoki? Apakah ceritanya kurang seram?" tanya temannya, sekaligus pelaku pencerita kisah seram tadi.

Si perak -Gintoki- menatapnya horor. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'ada apa', hah? Kau mau membunuhku dengan cerita itu?" erangnya frustasi.

Si pelaku menatapnya polos, "Membunuh? Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu dengan ceritaku?"

Gintoki menepuk dahinya gemas, ia lantas melirik temannya yang lain. "Hiji- HIJIKATA- _kun_?!" pekiknya keras, sambil menempuk-menampar- keras pipi temannya yang kini sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa atau kata elitnya itu pingsan.

Mengabaikan kedua temannya yang kini tengah asyik beropera sabun-ria. Takasugi, salah satu teman Gintoki. Menatap bosan ke arah si pencerita, "Itu cerita gadis bergaun putih kan? Aku sudah mendengar cerita itu ratusan kali, ayolah kalian semua. Masa tak ada cerita yang seram dan baru?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak _senpai_ saja yang bercerita?" tantang seorang pemuda berambut coklat pasir, dengan wajah polos tapi datarnya.

Takasugi tersedak asak rokoknya sendiri, sementara Gintoki yang mendengarnya mendadak meninju wajah Hijikata tanpa sadar. "HAH?! Kau bercanda, Suichiro- _kun_? Kenapa harus dia? Siapa pun, siapa pun boleh selain dia!" tegas Gintoki.

"Sougo _desu_."

"Dengar Sumichiro- _kun_ , kau itu _kouhai_ ku yang paling imut kan? Iya kan? Karna itu kau harus mendukungku!"

"Sougo _desu_. Tapi aku juga _kouhai_ Takasugi- _senpai_ , sebagai _kouhai_ yang 'baik'. Aku harus mendukung semua rencana jahatnya." balas si coklat pasir, polos.

Mengabaikan perdebatan di atas, Hijikata terbangun sambil meringgis. Begitu merasakan sakit yang menerpa kedua pipinya –terutama pipi kanannya yang terasa habis di tonjok seseorang, Sakamoto Tatsuma tersenyum, " _Oya_ , Hijikata _okaeri_."

"Selamat datang? Memangnya aku pergi kemana?"

Tatsuma tertawa keras, menarik perhatian dari keempat temannya yang lain. "Tatsuma, _urusai_!" omel Gintoki sambil melempar sebuah bantal tak berdosa ke Tatsuma, Tatsuma yang sejak awal tak mau mengelak-tak sempat mengelak tepatnya- pun dengan mulusnya terkena lemparan bantal tersebut.

"Oh? Hijikata, syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kami bersiap untuk cerita selanjutnya, kali ini Takasugi lah yang akan bercerita." ucap Zura-Katsura Kotaro- sambil tersenyum, si pelaku cerita seram sebelumnya.

"Apa?!" respon HijiGin, kompak.

* * *

Takasugi tersenyum menyeringai, "Kalian tahu? Ada hantu di gunung belakang sekolah kita."

Hijikata dan Gintoki saling lirik,, Takasugi melanjutkan ceritanya. "Di gunung belakang ada sebuah pavilion berbentuk segi delapan, bukan? Dari yang kudengar, katanya pavilion itu berhantu."

Sougo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah itu, _senpai_?"

"Ya, apalagi saat musim panas seperti ini. Murid-murid lain sering ke sana untuk minum-minum. Setiap tahun ada saja satu orang yang ketiduran, lalu di hari berikutnya orang tersebut pasti selalu di temukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa."

"Ja-Jangan bercanda, kalau pun ada yang mati setiap tahun pasti tempat itu sudah masuk berita." sangkal Hijikata.

Sangkalan Hijikata tak di ibahkan, Takasugi kembali melanjutkan. "Lewat dari pavilion segi delapan, masuk ke belakang rerumputan. Di bawah tebing pendek, terdapat dua kuburan. Kuburan itu sudah ada bahkan sebelum sekolah kita di bangun, tak ada yang tahu kuburan siapa itu."

"A-Apa seramnya coba dari ku-kuburan itu-" kalimat Gintoki terpotong, Takasugi kembali melanjutkan. "Di tengah malam, akan ada bayangan putih di pavilion segi delapan."

"Aku juga pernah mendengar cerita ini dari Mutsu dan Nobume." Komentar Tatsuma, sambil menyangga dagunya –berusaha mengingat.

"Aku juga pernah lihat."

Seluruhnya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sougo, keringat dingin meluncur melewati pelipis Gintoki.

"Aku lihat saat pelajaran fotografi. Kuburannya."

Semuanya kembali terdiam, kali ini suasananya bahkan jauh lebih canggung dan hening dari pada yang pertama.

Takasugi menyeringai. "Kalau begitu…"

* * *

"Kenapa harus uji nyali? Dan lagi, kenapa aku yang pertama!" erang Gintoki frustasi –lagi.

Hijikata dengan tenang kembali menghembuskan asap beracun itu di udara. "Tak ada pilihan lagi kan, ini game. Salahkan dirimu yang kalah dalam _janken_." keringat sebesar biji jagung masih menggantung di pelipisnya.

"Ahahahahahahaha, Kintoki, jangan lupa beri tanda di pavilion segi delapan dengan kapur. Besok pagi akan kami periksa, ahahahahahahahaha."

Gintoki menggerutu, "Iya-iya tahu, dasar berisik."

Takasugi menghela nafas wajar, "Sini kutemani."

Merasa malaikat penolongnya mendadak merasuki Takasugi, lantas saja Gintoki langsung memeluk Takasugi erat. Oh, tak lupa dengan air mata lebai menggantung di pelupuk matanya –membuat Takasugi merasa kesal dan menendangnya menjauh.

" _Senpai_?"

"Bosan! Mau cari udara segar." balas Takasugi tanpa menoleh.

Sebelah alis Sougo naik, "Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai mati Takasugi- _senpai_ , Gintoki- _senpai_." Setelah berkata begitu, Sougo, Hijikata, Tatsuma, dan Zura kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Takasugi. Oh, apakah aku lupa mengatakan kalau mereka sedang berkumpul dan membuat acara menginap di rumah Takasugi?

* * *

"Datang subuh-subuh begini jadi terasa seram. Oh iya, apakah kau tahu, Gintoki?"

Gintoki meliriknya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya pandangan matanya kembali tertuju ke jalanan menanjak. "Apa?"

"Sekarang sudah sekitar jam 03.30, jam 03.33 gerbang pembatas antara alam baka dan dunia nyata akan terbuka. Para hantu akan datang ke dunia kita, hii~"

"Berhentilah bercanda! Kalau mereka mendengarmu bagaimana!"

'Clap!'

Sontak seluruh lampu yang menyinari jalanan tersebut mati, melihat kejadian tersebut Gintoki reflek melompat dan memeluk Takasugi.

"Lihat ini! Karena kau berbicara sembarang, jadi beginikan jadinya!" teriak Gintoki, tepat di telinga Takasugi.

Dengan kesal Takasugi melempar tubuh Gintoki ke jalanan, nafasnya sedikit memburu termakan emosi. "Berisik tahu! Ini sudah subuh, jadi wajar kan kalau lampunya di matikan!"

Gintoki meringgis, ia mengusap-usap pantatnya yang dengan elok mencium aspal beberapa detik lalu. "Kau keterlaluan, Takasugi- _kun_!" mata Takasugi meliriknya tajam, membuat nyali Gintoki sedikit ciut.

* * *

"I-Ini gelap sekali, le-lebih baik kita pulang saja." Gintoki memeluk tubuhnya erat, keringat dingin masih mengalir dan angin dingin terus-terusan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Takasugi meliriknya sejenak, "Sudah mau sampai, jadi bersabarlah. Atau kau terlalu takut untuk berjalan? Mau kugendong, tuan putri?"

Persimpangan imajiner tercetak di dahi Gintoki, misu-misu dalam hati dan mengutuk Takasugi bukanlah ide terbaik yang di milikinya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dari pada di tinggal lari oleh Takasugi. Ia lebih memilih mendengar ejekan verbal tersebut.

"Hantu itu tak ada, jadi buat apa takut seperti itu." Gintoki tertegun, ia tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada-yang menurut Takasugi-menyebalkan. "Oh, tidak kusangka ternyata kau bisa menghibur juga. Takasugi- _kun_ ," Takasugi terdiam membeku, kali ini dirinya lah yang di beri cobaan.

Takasugi berbalik, membuat Gintoki menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. "Kau mau ke mana, Takasugi- _kun_?"

Takasugi tak menoleh, ia masih lanjut berjalan. "Pulang, aku sudah cukup mencari udara segar."

"Ta-Takasugi- _kun_ , jangan tinggalkan aku!" rengek Gintoki, sambil memeluk erat kedua kaki Takasugi. Takasugi menatapnya kesal, setengah kasihan juga sih. Ia jadi teringat film kartun kucing-tikus di tv, dimana ada episode beradegan si kucing meminta tolong sambil memeluk kaki temannya yang sesama kucing.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Takasugi masih kesal sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat. Anggaplah ini sebagai salah satu niat baiknya, karena ia akui. Ia memang belum pernah berbuat baik sejak mereka masih SD –hanya pada Gintoki saja, tentunya.

* * *

"Oh, ada tangga. Kita lewat tangga saja, jalan memotong pasti lebih cepat sampai." ucap Gintoki mendadak ceria.

"Boleh saja, tapi tangga ini seharusnya ada 99 anak tangga, bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Katanya, kalau kita naik sambil menghitungnya. Anak tangganya kadang bisa jadi 100."

Wajah Gintoki memucat, "Maafkan saya, ayo jalan berputar saja."

Mereka berbelok melanjutkan perjalanan –meninggalkan jalan pintas berupa tangga tersebut, "Kenapa? Kupikir kau mau cepat sampai. Lagi pula kejadian itu bisa di antisipasi kan? Misalnya, ketika anak tangganya jadi 100. Baru kita lari."

"Ke-Kenapa memang?"

Takasugi menoleh untuk melihat wajah Gintoki, ia lantas memasang wajah misterus tapi seram kebanggaanya(?). "Nanti kakimu di potong hantu, hii~"

"Huuuuaaaaaaaaa, hentikan itu! Kau membuat mereka tersinggung, maafkan kami! Maafkan kami!" sujud Gintoki di jalanan beraspal, Takasugi tertawa senang. Tak sengaja ia menoleh ke kanan, di mana anak tangga dapat terlihat jelas di antara pepohonan.

Senyuman Takasugi memudar, ia mengusap-usap matanya –berusaha memastikan kalau matanya masih baik-baik saja. _'Ini perasaanku saja, atau memang ada bayangan putih di tangga tadi?'_

Takasugi menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis halusinasi gilanya barusan. Ia tersenyum kembali melihat wajah pucat Gintoki. "Menurut cerita yang kudengar, ada anak jurusan tari ke sana dan kakinya patah. Katanya karena tidak bisa menari lagi, ia bunuh diri lalu arwahnya pun menghantui tangga tersebut. Karena dendam tak bisa menari, ia pun bersumpah akan memotong kaki siapa saja yang berhasil 'menemukan'anak tangga ke 100."

Gintoki semakin memucat, ia lantas memeluk lengan kiri Takasugi erat. "Me-Memangnya ada jurusan seperti itu di sekolah kita!" ucapnya setengah bergetar, berusaha menyangkal semua cerita tersebut.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan posisi seperti itu, sepertinya kali ini Takasugi masih berbaik hati sehingga tak mempermasalahkan posisi yang sebenarnya ia anggap memalukan itu. Semakin lama mereka berjalan, jalanan terlihat semakin gelap. Keduanya celingukan.

"Ini perasaanku saja, atau memang jalanan ini semakin gelap saja ya?" gumam Takasugi, kepalanya menengadah untuk melihat bulan di langit. Seharusnya jepang adalah negeri matahari terbit, bukan? Tapi bukannya semakin terang, langitnya malah semakin gelap. Di tambah pula awan hitam itu terlihat tengah asyik menenggelamkan bulan dalam dirinya, membuat bulannya terlihat tenggelam di langit berwarna hitam pekat tersebut.

"Sepertinya mau hujan, dan aku juga sudah tak bisa melihat jalanan. Bagaimana ini, Takasugi- _kun_? Apakah sebaiknya kita pulang saja?"

Takasugi terlihat menghela nafas, "Berhentilah jadi pengecut, _shiroyasha_. Kau membuatku malu dengan umurmu itu."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Kekesalan Gintoki di abaikan, Takasugi terlihat mengambil dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana _jeans_ nya.

'clak'

Mata Gintoki sontak terpejam, begitu mendapati cahaya terang memancar langsung ke matanya. Takasugi tersenyum menyeringai, "Bagaimana, dengan cahaya _handphone_ cukup kan?"

"…Uhk…" Gintoki memandang Takasugi kesal, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Takasugi berhasil menghancurkan rencananya untuk kembali. Kini ia yakin, perasaannya benar-benar tak enak kali ini. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau menyesal karena Takasugi lah yang menemaninya, yang pasti ia tak boleh pantang menyerah. Pasti akan ada saat untuknya bisa kabur, pulang dan tidur di bawah selimut bergambar stroberinya yang nyaman.

"Lihat ini, tinggal naik jalan setapak ini dan belok kanan. Maka kita akan sampai ke pavilion segi delapan."

Gintoki menunduk ke bawah, melihat selokan air tanda pembatas antara jalanan setapak dan jalanan menanjak beraspal. Gintoki mulai terhanyut dalam pikirannya, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

 _'Saat itu di bawah kakiku, terdapat selokan tak berair. Ketika kakiku melangkah melewati selokan tersebut… suara serangga yang biasanya berisik pun tak terdengar._

 _Semakin lama kami melangkah, suasana pun semakin hening dan sepi. Bahkan udara sekitarnya saja juga berubah menjadi berat dan menyesakkan. Langkahku semakin berat setiap detiknya, bagaimana ini? Jika begini terus aku akan mati!'_

"Su-Sudah sampai. Sekarang tinggal belok ke kanan lalu," kalimat Takasugi menyadarkan Gintoki ke dunia nyata. Keringat Gintoki membajiri dan membasahi tubuh serta bajunya.

 _'Oi, oi, yang benar saja? Kenapa semakin lama suasana semakin menakutkan? Tubuhku terasa berat, dan aku yakin kini wajahku sudah sepucat mayat. Mungkin aku akan benar-benar menjadi mayat nanti._

 _Taka- TAKASUGI-kun?! Wajahmu pucat oi! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau butuh oksigen tambahan? Di bandingkan aku, malah kau yang terlihat seperti mau mati! Siapapun telpon 911! Tunggu! Nomor telpon ambulan apa?! 199? 191? 099? Apa?!'_

"Ki-Kita sampai. Kau bawa kapurnya, kan?"

"…Um…" angguk Gintoki, tersenyum sangat canggung. "Ti-Tinggal di beri tanda disini, kan?" Gintoki berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang mulai berketar hebat.

 _'KITA AKAN MATI!'_

"Dimana saja bolehlah, yang penting cepat." Gintoki mengangguk kembali, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya berjongkok dan menulis sesuatu dengan kapur di pavilion tersebut.

"Oi." keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis Takasugi, ia menyentuh pundak Gintoki dengan kaku. Gintoki menoleh kebelakang, "Jangan lihat ke samping." bisiknya, membuat gurat keheranan terjetak jelas di wajah Gintoki.

Gintoki menoleh ke samping secara reflek. Dengan cepat ia kembali menoleh ke depan, wajahnya yang sejak awal sudah sangat pucat kini benar-benar kehilangan warnanya. Tak terkecuali warna di matanya.

 _'A-Aku melihatnya! Ini reflek! Hanya reflek! Tolong ampuni nyawaku! Tuhan, Dewa, Buddha, Jesus, siapapun tolong kami!_

 _Mati aku! Mati aku! Aku tak bisa bergerak! Tubuhku membeku! Siapapun katakan pada Kagura-chan dan Shinpachi-kun, kalau aku menyimpan pudding di belakang kotak sayur._

 _Maafkan aku Zura, Tatsuma, sepertinya hutang pocari dan yakultku tak bisa kubayar sekarang. Untuk Hasegawa-sensei, maaf video pornomu sudah kugadaikan untuk membeli susu-'_

Takasugi menepuk pundak Gintoki –lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah pucat melebihi mayat. Takasugi berbalik tanpa kata-kata, di tariknya pergelangan tangan Gintoki. Membuat tubuh itu bangkit dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Baik Gintoki dan Takasugi, keduanya menahan nafas. Melangkah maju tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti ataupun sekedar menoleh ke belakang.

 _'Karena di tarik Takasugi, aku bisa bergerak lagi sekarang. Tapi aku tahu…_

 _…Itu…_

 _…tetap mengikuti kami!'_

Langkah mereka masih terus berlanjut tanpa berhenti. Sesosok gadis bergaun putih dengan bercak merah secara sekilas terlihat mengikuti mereka berdua. Gadis tersebut melayang-layang dengan rambut menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya dalam jarak dekat, membuat Takasugi mengeratkan genggamannya secara sadar atau tidak.

 _'Dalam kepalaku kalau aku ketahuan melihat hantu itu, aku akan mati. Hanya dengan memikirkan itu membuat kesadaranku mulai menipis._

 _Keberadaannya yang halus dan menusuk membuat tengkukku merinding. Berpikir untuk berteriak saja pun terasa sulit. Aku merasa jika aku melakukan sesuatu, kepalaku akan terbang entah kemana._

 _Aku bersyukur, Takasugi tak lari meninggalkanku seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan adanya keberadaannya di depanku, aku merasa masih ada harapan untuk hidup –walau sesaat._

 _Tapi yang paling tidak bisa di tahan adalah…'_

 _"Rupanya kamu… kamu… kamu ya… kamu kan…"_

 _'Suara itu…_

 _…terus seperti itu sampai kakiku melewati selokan._

 _Begitu melewati selokan air, sesuatu yang menekan tubuh kami rasanya lenyap seketika._

 _Suara serangga yang beberapa saat lalu membisu pun, kini kembali memekakan telinga seperti sebelumnya._

 _Takasugi menoleh padaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya pegangannya padaku terlepas._

 _Tanpa berpikir siapa yang duluan sampai, kami pun berlari secepat yang kami bisa.'_

* * *

"Oh? Sudah sampai ya. Bagaimana? Lihat tidak hantunya?"

 _Saat itu, yang pertama menyambut kami adalah Zura._

"Hahaha, tidak. Karena takut, di tengah perjalanan kami kembali. Iya kan?"

 _Takasugi melirikku, sebenarnya aku sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakannya. Kalau seperti ini jadinya, kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukan semua itu coba? Sampai bertemu hantu pula, awas saja kau cebol!_

"Ah, iya."

 _Kukeluarkan senyuman terbaikku, walau sebenarnya tak iklas sih. Tapi yang bikin penasaran itu, apakah Takasugi tak melihat hantu itu? Ataukah dia hanya berpura-pura untuk membuatku terlihat buruk?_

"Yah~ gak seru."

 _Ketika memasuki ruang kamar Takasugi, aku hanya bisa menatap jengkel semua orang yang kuanggap teman. Pantas saja yang menyambut kami Cuma Zura, ternyata yang lainnya pada tewas-tidur- semua._

"Ayo tidur, terserah dimana." ucap Zura berlagak sebagai empunya rumah. Takasugi berdecak, "Kalian menyuruh kami memainkan game, tapi kalian sendiri tertidur seperti kerbau."

"Bukan kerbau, tapi Katsura!"

"Gak ngomong ama elu!"

" _Senpai_ ~ aku tidur karena aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Aku gak mau menjadi pendek seperti _senpai_ , hanya karena kurang tidur."

Perkataan barusan cukup untuk membuat persimpangan imajiner tercetak jelas di dahi Takasugi. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah selama-lamanya _boge_!"

"Kalian bisa tenang tidak sih?!" bentak Hijikata, setengah kesal. Zura, Gintoki, dan Takasugi menoleh padanya untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, kali ini tak ada keributan tentunya.

"Karena sudah malam, akan kumatikan lampunya sekarang." setelah berucap begitu, Takasugi pun mematikan satu-satunya sumber penerangan di kamar tersebut.

Gintoki mendapat kasur di sebelah Takasugi, ia sedikit tenang karena ada seseorang yang bisa di percayainya. Ruang kamar itu sangat luas dan gelap. Ini membuat perasaan Gintoki kembali tercampur aduk. Wajahnya masih pucat walau tak begitu kentara.

 _"Kamu kan… kamu ya… akan kubunuh… kepalamu… mati…"_

 _'Sial! Kenapa… kenapa ini terjadi padaku?!_

 _Mimpi apa aku semalam, sampai di ikuti hantu seperti ini. Aku akan mati! Aku akan mati! Siapapun tolong aku!'_

Gintoki meneguk ludahnya susah payah, matanya berusaha ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. Posisi tidurnya sengaja ia miringkan agar ia tak bertemu pandang secara tak sengaja nanti. Ingin rasanya ia menutup atau menulikan telinganya, tapi rasa takut akan terbunuh berhasil membuat terdiam membatu.

Tangannya terasa dingin, tak perlu mencari tahu karena pastilah tangannya tengah di sentuh oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sedikit hangat dan menenangkan. Kelopak mata Gintoki yang awalnya tertutup, kini sedikit terbuka hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang menyentuhnya itu.

"Sampai kau bisa tidur, aku akan menjagamu." bisik Takasugi sangat lembut, hampir tak terdengar bahkan.

Gintoki tertegun, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Membalas genggaman tangan Takasugi, dan mengabaikan suara-suara yang mengganggunya sejak tadi.

* * *

 _Saat itu Takasugi tidak benar-benar melihat hantu, hanya saja dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu di sebelah saat itu. Karena itulah dia berkata, untuk tidak melihat ke samping. Ada yang mengatakan hantu yang ada di pavilion segi delapan itu adalah gadis yang tewas secara tak adil di masa peperangan. Tepatnya kapan, tak ada yang tahu._

 _Tapi cerita yang sesungguhnya, masih sebuah misteri. Namun soal aku melihat hantu itu benar terjadi, dan aku percaya di sana memang ada hantu. Walaupun setelah itu, aku tak pernah ke sana lagi. Tapi sampai sekarang aku percaya, kalau hantu itu benar-benar ada. Dan untuk Takasugi, sampai sekarang pun aku tak tahu mengapa dia mau melakukan semua hal itu untukku._

"Um… ano… Takasugi…"

 _Takasugi tak menoleh ke arahku, dia masih sibuk memperhatikan buku di genggamannya. Jujur saja, ini sedikit membuatku kesal._

"Takasugi, kau ingat saat musim panas lalu?"

"Apa? Saat kau terjatuh dan mukamu menubruk bokong kerbau?"

'Bletak!'

"BUKAN YANG ITU, BODOH!"

"LALU APA, SIALAN?!"

 _Aku mendengus, Takasugi masih sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang beberapa saat lalu kuberikan 'perhatian'._

"Saat ke pavilion itu… kenapa… kenapa kau tak lari dan meninggalkanku saat itu?"

 _Aku berusaha memasang wajah tak acuh seperti biasanya, tetapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini terasa sangat menyulitkan untukku. Takasugi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sesaat dia terlihat bingung. Namun akhirnya dia pun kembali, memperhatikan buku yang beberapa saat lalu sempat di abaikannya._

"Jadi kau mau kutinggal saat itu?"

"Tidak! Bu-Bukan itu maksudku…"

 _Aku menaut-nautkan jari telunjukku, seperti seorang gadis kasmaran yang tengah curhat kepada temannya._

"Jadi?"

 _Wajahnya setengah menyembul dari balik buku, alisnya terangkat sebelah._ "Maksudku kau bisa lari menyelamatkan dirimu, tapi kenapa kau… tak melakukannya? Saat di kamar juga…"

Takasugi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, untuk sesaat ia menoleh pada Gintoki. Membisikkan sesuatu yang berhasil mewarnai wajahnya dengan warna merah.

Untuk sesaat Gintoki merasa otaknya mendadak korslet, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajahnya yang mendadak terasa panas. Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan hal gila yang baru saja di katakan Takasugi.

 ** _"Apakah aku butuh alasan untuk melindungi seseorang yang kusukai."_**

"Ti-Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!" pekik Gintoki.

"Apanya yang 'tidak mungkin'?" balas Hijikata bingung, pasalnya ia memang baru sampai di kelas jadi dia tak mengerti kenapa si perak berteriak seperti itu.

"O-Oogushi- _kun_?"

Persimpangan imajiner mendadak muncul di dahi putih Hijikata, " _Dare_ Oogushi- _kun_?!"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Dududududuh, kali ini saya muncul dengan pair TakaGin!

Gmana? Sudah manis kah? Atau masih pahit?

TakaGinnya terlalu OOC?!

Iya-iya saya tahu, kalau mereka sangat-sangat ooc kali ini. Gomennasai! *sujud"*

Ini sengaja saya buat untuk mengisi waktu luang menunggu hasil poling!

Saya udah bilang kan? Kalo saya ngadain voting untuk fic selanjutnya. Dimana nanti pairnya akan di isi oleh pair yang memenangkan suara terbanyak. Bagi yang belom tahu, mongo dibaca dulu fic gintama saya yang sebelum ini :3 jangan lupa ikut voting ya! Di sana ada dua pair yang di sediakan, yaitu: HijiGin dan KinGin.

Karena saya masih bingung mau masukin pair yang mana, jadi saya membuat voting untuk menentukan pair apa yang bagus untuk fanfic selanjutnya. Cuma sampai tanggal 20 des, jadi buruan! Jangan sampai ketinggalan ^^ /emang ini diskon ya?

Cerita kali ini di angkat dari webtoon bergenre horror. Tapi maaf kalo fanfic ini ga ada seremnya, habis aku ga ahli buat fic horror sih…

Tapi kalo di tantang buat Gore sih aku bisa ^^

Bagi yang mau membaca webtoonnya, mongo silakan kunjungi line webtoon yang judulnya Kumpulan kisah misteri korea. Untuk episodenya, judulnya sama seperti fanfic ini. Kalo gak salah sih, episode 8 :3

Oh, iya, omong" bagaimana dengan cara penulisan/penjelasanku yang baru ini? ^^ aku sudah mengubah cara menulisku. Apakah lebih mudah di pahami? Ataukah membuat bingung? Silakan di kritik!


End file.
